Rock With You
by SweetAyu
Summary: ...It has only been two months after the celebration night of his new music production. The memories of that night would forever be embedded into her mind.....A very short sequel to 'I'm glad your not my Enemy'


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the music video mentioned in this fiction literature piece. I also don't own the characters of Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **A very short sequel to 'I'm glad you're not my Enemy' just because I was bored and I felt like writing this small lemon scene with (Sexy) Sesshomaru and (Adorable) Rin. You can find the music video mentioned in this story at YouTube, I believe. It's called BoA-'Do the Motion' (It's a really catchy song!) Warning: There is some adult content in here.

* * *

XxxRock with YouxxX

Her fingertips lightly stroked the strings that were attached to the white electronic guitar. The sound wavered throughout the living room of Sesshomaru's apartment."Not bad, but you could use more practice," a cold and smooth voice said from across the room.

Setting the guitar instrument down on the couch, she turned and displayed a heartwarming smile."Good morning, Sesshomaru." Rin announced, wearing one of his favorite T-shirts that clung to her naked figure. She was standing in a heartbeat making her way over to him.

"Good morning," he replied back, earnestly.

Sesshomaru accepted her hug as he wrapped his right arm firmly on her slim waist."It's raining, today," Rin said below a whisper. Sesshomaru took note of Rin's sad tone before his hand reach out to tilt her chin upright, to reveal her hidden face. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, making the young woman giggle."Maru..."

"I'm here, so lighten up and please stop dwelling in hurtful memories, alright." He inquired, knowing that the rain must be bringing her bad memories. Rin sighed."Okay. So what do want for breakfast?" Rin asked, trying to change the subject.

Sesshomaru was right; she shouldn't indulge in sad memories like the fatal death of her loving parents. It wasn't the rain's fault that heaven decided to take them away. In fact, it was no one's fault. She knew that her parent's time on earth had been filled with wonderful memories and that they hadn't regretted anything life had given them, just like their sudden deaths. Deep down in her heart, Rin knew her parents were proud of the person she has become.

She was blessed with tremendous happiness after moving into Sesshomaru's apartment after a good persuading from Sesshomaru himself, mind you.

It has only been two months after the celebration night of his new music production. The memories of that passionate night would forever be embedded into her mind just like all the other wonderful memories she would create with Sesshomaru.

"I'm not hungry for food at the moment," he replied, before he wantonly placed kisses on her bare neck. Rin sighed inaudible as he pulled away from her bare flesh teasing her. She pouted, ever so slightly before letting it pass through her lips like a sultry whisper. "Sesshomaru..."

Rin reached upward standing on her tiptoes to reach and place a kiss on his lips.

Taking her into his arms, he slid them down onto the floor, his hands divesting her of her small lack of clothing, while he rained kisses over each inch of exposed flesh. A faint smile curved his lips when she wrapped her creamy smooth legs around his hip and locked her ankles together behind his back and began undressing him."Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Count on it," Sesshomaru muttered and lowered his head as he claimed her lips. Her lips met Sesshomaru in a fiery kiss, her mouth yielding and fierce as her tongue met his. Their tongues danced together fighting for control, but Sesshomaru's skillful mouth eventually defeated Rin as she released a soft moan.

Sesshomaru grinded his manhood against the sensitive spot in between her legs causing Rin to moan into his ear. _I guess we'll be missing the bed this time… _Rin thought silently to herself. She felt a hot sensation built between her legs at his touch. Her fingers slid up his face before she reached out to touch his pointed ears with her fingertips.

Her eyes closed and her lips parted as she felt him grind onto her hips exciting her body even more. She could feel his hands run up her navel and reaching to grab her breasts. His thumb rubbed her nipples taut spreading the heat even further. "Sesshomaru, please," She implored him as her eyes opened to meet his. He was staring at her with such an intense stare that made her heart flutter. His touches and kisses always made her feel like she was in heaven.

"No yet," his voice was soft and feral. She arched her back in pleasure when she felt his mouth tease her right breast. His tongue sensually lapped at her skin, before pulling away to place kisses on her neck.

Her lips pressed against his muscular chest as she trailed her hands up his body knowing that Sesshomaru enjoyed her light caresses. Her tongue tentatively touched his hot skin rewarding her with a soft groan.

Her hand reached down to grasp his hand and softly led his fingers to touch her down there, before she released another moan. "Aah," her arms wrapped around his neck.

She heard him growl in excitement knowing that her moans had aroused him entirely. His body pressed against hers as they molded perfectly in each other's arms allowing them to feel everything. She allowed the flames of passion to consume her entirely as he sheathed himself completely inside of her heat.

They were both breathing hard as Sesshomaru started thrusting into her softly before working his way faster and harder into her. Rin's hips rose to meet his every time, while her nails scratched his smooth and muscular back, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind the pain she inflicted. The intense emotions they felt for one another made their lovemaking much more intense. "Sessho...maru" she whispered softly, her breath coming faster as they neared their climax.

Rin started seeing stars and white flashes of light, before with one final thrust, her world exploded into waves of pleasure. She screamed in pleasure as Sesshomaru sunk his fangs on the base of her neck and shoulder, where he had previously marked her. The feeling of pain from his love bite mingled with the pleasure of her release.

Sesshomaru collapsed next to her on the floor, trying to get his breathing under control. After a few minutes of bliss, Rin rolled onto her side, her breasts brushing against his bare chest. "Can we move to the bed?" Rin whispered softly to him.

"Your floor isn't _that_ comfortable." She said in an amused tone.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, before his forehead was pressed against hers as he whispered that he loved her.

* * *

Xxx

Later, during the afternoon, Sesshomaru stood in the background area to watch the continuous work scenes for Rin's first music video. He had managed to convince Myoga to allow Rin to become his new muse on a new project he was working on producing. Besides, Rin's wonderful modeling and choreography, she had a very good singing voice.

Rin was incredibly nervous in releasing her first song in a music video out to the world, a world that didn't know her hidden talent. Singing was merely a hobby she had adapted as a young child and now she was going to produce a music video. They have been working on this video nonstop except for a few breaks now and then.

The scene of her dancing inside the elegant rich house was a success as she mastered the moves with her choreography dancers. Right now, they were working on shooting the scene where she is found walking in the dark night and finds solace in a bench. The emotions displayed were very important to her, because she wanted it to be a music video where she could grasp her audience attention not on just her talent, but on the very essence that made her a good person.

Rin was already dressed to start working on the scene, but she knew that Myoga was still going over his specified directions with his other staff. Talking about staff, she noticed that one of her co-workers was walking up to her. He had a very dashing smile on his face. She glanced back briefly noticing how Sesshomaru was staring at her intensely with his amber eyes. It would still be a while before she started working on the next scene, so it wouldn't hurt to have little bit of fun.

Rin gave Sesshomaru a teasing smile and a wink, before she pouted prettily towards her co-worker acting the part as her secret crush in the music video. The handsome man would be making an appearance in the music video, where he asks her to dance with him in the specific scene.

"Kent..." She said his name with affection wanting to rouse Sesshomaru's attentions over her.

His honey dew eyes mixed with a red ting color did not help his state of envy as he watched his girlfriend play another of her games.

_Maybe, it's time I say something. After all,_ _I have never really enjoyed watching these seduction games she plays with other men just to provoke me…. _Sesshomaru contemplated suppressing the urge to go onset and snap the actor's head off, before teaching Rin a lesson.

"I'm so happy to get the chance to work with you, Kent. I'm looking forward to our scene." Rin said in gratitude, before walking off knowing Sesshomaru would follow her. She could tell that he was annoyed as she walked backstage where she knew she could have some privacy with Sesshomaru.

She turned around just as Sesshomaru reached out to intertwine their left hands together."Rin, don't you think you should stop playing around? The results could turn out disastrous if you intend to ignore my warning."

"Don't tell me your jealous, Maru?" Rin smiled, innocently.

"Of course I am. You're my mate and it irritates me to know that you still allow men, in particular your partners in the work area, to place kisses on your lips." He replied in a frustrated tone. He detested the thought of sharing his mate with anyone else, but he knew that work was work. He'd also had his share of expert romance scenes just like Rin in the work field.

"Besides, when exactly do you plan on telling people that you're engaged?" He whispered huskily into her ear. Rin shuddered at the touch of his lips on her ear, "Ah...soon enough, just not right now, okay."

Rin's right hand reached up briefly to caress his magenta striped cheek. "But, I'll stop playing around with these games just because I love you so much," she whispered, allowing her right hand coming to rest on the right side of his thigh that was secured within his jeans.

_Good, because if you hadn't decided to stop, Rin. I would have made sure to give them a scare that they'll never forget. _Sesshomaru thought silently, who had regained control of his inner demon self from snapping out of control and taking down his enemies. He didn't want any man to touch her body the way he did.

His eyes closed briefly as Rin placed her head on the crook of his neck with closed eyes and intertwined left hands resting on her shoulder. Her healthy, but petite body was pressed against his muscular body enjoying the warmth they shared together.

**_Definitely love._**

"So when exactly is the wedding? Can we set it up for August the 29th?" Rin asked with a smile that was traceable on her lips, as Sesshomaru brushed a kiss on her soft lips. "We'll see about that."

Xxx


End file.
